Splicers
Sitemap Splicers * See also Strange_Splicer_Visions * See also The_Splicer_Mental_State * See also Splicer_Play ---- Odd Splicers - YET MORE (!!) MMORPG Splicer 'Bosses': Boss (Or Wannabe-Boss) Splicers : * Boss called "Farmer John" - whose Plasmids allowed him to talk to Turnips. Unfortunately the turnips have little to say . So therefore he usually just throws them at you. (Screaming "Turnips COULD have been a product of early ADAM testing ... Yes that's the ticket !!! ") * Boss Idea -- some kind of TV addict (crazy multitude of TVs scene - like from "12 Monkeys") Ryan/Atlas/Lamb/Tenenbaum/Sinclair/Sander_Cohen/Wahl - all seem to watch Jack/Delta/Sigma with no problem. So something to do with that surveillance aspect (with a decoy 'Boss Base' at one of Rapture's TV stations, with the real 'lair' being some small obscure apartment room. This boss lets you know 'HE'S WATCHING YOU' (kind of like the annoying Reed Wahl) -- a clever AI program to have him say what he sees you do/doing might be a AI programming challenge. * The Saturnine saw a vintage Bela Lugosi movie, and decided it would be nice to drink blood (might have been the germ of the idea for Little Sisters ?) They killed off a Rival schismatic 'Chronusine" group ('Cronus' Greek form of Roman Saturn - a Titan actually) who had some strange worship of clocks. 'Their Boss who calls himself 'Dacula' (instead of "Dracula", which would be just plain stupid ...) * Would it be cool to have a mini-Boss who is a Chimp, who was a test subject for Plasmids/Tonics in the early days? He COULD still be alive (Plasmids may make him more resilient and live longer) and maybe he's been hiding, OR (and this is more like it) maybe he's been running around throwing poop at/killing the human Splicers around Rapture. Hiding in some overgrown jungle-like farm complex. Bonzo's Revenge. * Boss known as 'The Mummy' because of the bandages he wore to try to conceal his extreme disfigurement (party mask was not enough). Rumor says he doesn't like cats (probably because they will think he is a big roll of toilet paper). Followers dressed (badly) as mummies ? Too much like Cohen's plaster splicers? * 'Retching Pete', you may seek to avoid. * Boss called 'The Godfather' - Talks like a cliche Sicilian mafioso "He makes you an offer you can't refuse" His Splicer 'Syndicate' walks around dressed like 20's gangsters. Controls the ADAM racket on the 'Eastside' * Consider : Might we see a shed-load of Zombie Dogs running around lead by a Splicer dressed as a dog ? * The Pizza Man, Another Mafioso? (or whatever confused memories remain) The idea might be that this 'Boss' does it all wrong and is more a mimicking of bad TV/Film gangsters more than anything real. * Screaming Mime (not the 'Screaming Meemies' or a 'Screaming Meme' ...) - gesticulated wildly at you (not eloquently). Noted for their whiteface makeup, striped shirts, berets, and silent gestures/motions (acts out Schrodingers 'Cat in a Box'). * Uncle Squiggly ? Though animating Tentacles is hard. * Boss : Lord of the Streams - boss who does fly-casting - various 'orbs' cast and with the usual fishing paraphernalia (all those little pockets full of nasty surprises ...) * "ITS LORD GARTH !!!!" Original Star Trek Reference Insanity knows NO Limit * Give Me The Cuttlefish !!!!! ''' - Joke from "The Venture BrothersAdult Swim network" about 'villians' in less than preferred circumstances (much like would exist throughout Rapture for various 'Bosses' who are in less exalted situations than they feel they deserve.) * Splicer who dresses/carved-their -own-face-with-knife to LOOK (sorta) like Andrew Ryan - "No Gods, No Kings, Just Me !!!!" "Follow the Great Chain, Or I Beat You To Death With It !!!" * Boss - a guy who wears a big snail shell on his head ... (just looks stupid and he runs away alot because he can't really HIDE in that shell, can he?) * The Sausage King (Splicer Boss). You might imagine the nefarious reasons he would be called that. * A Dentist called 'Dr Blood' (or 'Dr Payne' or 'Dr Mengeles' (Mangler)) : Dr Payne - "Let Dr Payne put you here in his chair, and have you tell him ALL your Secrets. That's good, the restraints made all nice and tight... There. Oh that tooth there needs work. I'm sorry, but this WILL QUITE BE extremely painful for you ..." (( See '''Rapture Dentist RolePlaying Game (hmmm) The Creepy teeth many Splicers have - "A disturbing adventure of the dental kind". Bosses that are too weird can be a problem. Like Animals - the game Assets are a big problem (why do you think there was just one dead cat model - same model/texture reused like 40 times ?). And further, Animating them, giving them proper behavior/AI is a whole LOT of work ($$$$$/Time/Skill). Player Creators can be dedicated enough to make creating them Their Life's Work/Mission, but a game company will try to dodge having them (and paying for them). Animals used for experimentation - ADAM testing, etc... Experimental Farm animals as used as 'minions' for 'Bosses' - we probably have some leftovers in 'farms' that would still be around, so the Assets would be reusable (except for the fireball shot out of the cows backside...) - Something Amusing - Villain on Turret Mechanism 'Wheelchair' * 'Boss' For a Mission (at some enclave out in The Ruins) * The cute putt-putt sound from the engine, as it draws near * The chair... with various odd accouterments and devices * Even better if it doesn't steer too well (certainly having problems with uneven surfaces). * Villain has to have a proper White Longhaired Cat (to be stroked while you are being told how you will die). * Talks like Dr Strangelove''google "Dr Strangelove" the movie with a German accent --- Something you might have seen in a Mad Max version of Rapture OR "DeathRace 1958" That front shield shell rotates up to reveal the quadriplegic Super Villain (the "80" may have been his old football team number before his disablement). --- --- --- '''Splicers Continued Various Elements of Rapture's Society' : Off-Fleet-Hall (Splicer Produced) Shows : * Asshat - The Musical * Hey Mr Plasterman * Walking Dead - The Musical !!! * The Protector Rings Twice (a drama aka "Daddy Dearest") * Dr Tuttles (or Why I Learned to Fear Nazi Zombies, and Love the Bomb) * The Amazing Mr Ryan - a one man show * Fort Frolic Follies (aka "Cohen Follies of 1960") * The Great Catsby (staring Biggles) Entertainment became a currency ... (not just those dreary personal Audio Diaries, but the longer 'show' and Music recordings). Records and old Magazines, etc ... . ---- WEIRDNESS : Clownsplicerz.jpg HeyBigBoy.jpg Clownsplicer.jpg CatAtBistro2.jpg Frogsplicer.jpg Elizthing.jpg ADAMSLIME.jpg FartmanHeavyHitter.jpg Authenticdiversity.jpg EmpathyNO.jpg StrangeThing.jpg Songbirdy.jpg Pianocat.jpg CatUniverseElizabeth.jpg Triplethreat.jpg Funny.jpg Seethrutear.jpg SewingCircle.jpg Big_Kitty.jpg Justplainwrong.jpg CircusColumbia.jpg SplicerPlayhouse.jpg Chickensplicer.jpg Peekaboo2.jpg Problemanimating.jpg|Animating Tentacles is pretty hard - SO was dropped like a hot stone Welcometoplaguevillepilgrim2.jpg|Concept. Generally this much body disruption is quickly fatal. TenderizerSplicer.jpg|A somewhat improved 'BoxHead' Calamarisplicer.jpg SplicersGetIntoDamnestPlaces2.jpg FrickenSpiderSplicer.jpg Makethis2.jpg WorseThanPigeons.jpg|Ryan said it was an opportunity for someone to market Umbrellas Cthulhu_fetish.jpg|Some Splicers might have (like the Saturnine) started workipping all kinds of weird shit. MerryChristmas.jpg|Splicers love holidays too ---- From the games : Boxheadsplicerr.jpg|Actually in game, but what do writers understand about doing things like this for real??? BRUTO.jpg|BS2 Brute Splicer Thuggy.jpg ZombiefiedQuick.jpg SimonWales.jpg|Simon Wales GoForTheFace.jpg TheAddictionBegins.jpg|Fontaine was a 'Drug Pusher' - notice the first thing he did was to get Jack hooked on ADAM ... KillMeeeee.jpg|Exactly what kind of Svengali was Lamb to (conveniently) convince so many people to destroy themselves for her ??? HeyBuddy.jpg ---- Concept for Games : ConceptLedToBD.jpg ---- I noticed they recycled the Ryan figure for some of the Splicers (this seen in Olympus Heights). Its easy to think there were hundred of missing people (around Apollo Square) but notice its the same dozen or so people over and over and the same for each place you found one of these little displays. Simple answer - one Obsessed Splicer did the whole thing. Splicer with Head embedded in the floor at Point Prometheus. So Suchong & Co musta been upto some weird shit there ... ( Ghosts of the 'Philadelphia Experiment google the movie' perhaps ?? --- Suchong (proposing to Ryan): "If Splicer Not See Little Sister, Then Splicer Not Kill Little Sister" ) (Unfortunately this Splicer pulled out of the floor when I tried to lift with Telekinesis for a better pix) ---- Splicers Seen in the "Little Sisters Crazy Dollhouse" (LilSister-Vision in Persephone in BS2 ) ''' : Edwardian dress, Olympian proportions (proportions tall with head 1/9th size of height), feigned disinterested demeanor ... (Assume them shaking inside in fear when a Little Sister walked by wondering "did the Lamb Bitch sign my death warrant, and that things comin' for me and is gonna draw out my life's blood, as I'm held down like all the others I've seen that done to ???) Kinda weird that (~7 year old) Little Sisters would be so knowledgeable to envision/mentally-create this - *EXCEPT* this is DELTA seeing it through a LS's eyes (those tasty tasty eyes so much sought by Splicers ...) Stranger might've been animated Teddy Bears or Wooden Soldiers or other 'toy' images (maybe some of Rapture's (friendlier) Cartoon characters ... Hmm, those 'Edwardians' (stylish visions) WERE from some odd cartoon the LS might've seen ... 'THE ADVENTURES OF J. P. FARNSWORTH AND Dr. FRISKEY (his cat)' ) --- --- --- '''Splicer Lair : For once, I would have liked YOU (the Player) to run into a Splicer living in one of those convenient Vents you sometimes traverse (only ever used to access secret/locked areas). Your movement being so restricted would be a difference. ' "Opportunity Lost, Levine !!!!" ' It would require more NPC animations - crouch and crawl, turn, fire(?), etc.. for a Splicers to operate in such a situation. We did get a limited number of badly reused Splicer 'skins', so that tells you they had budget issues. More Splicers being found Living in their hidey-hole "Lairs" would have required more specialized animations for their setting - sitting/eating/sleeping/getting-up-to-attack-you/etc ... ( a bit expensive I guess, when in BS1 they didn't even have a separate Tenenbaum figure model ). There's more memory in the Game Computers these days to fit many MORE different objects, and the Tools to produce the Assets can have improved significantly also. --- --- --- Splicer Simplicity : Most Splicers, if they even (any longer) had any Plasmids, had very few (compared to Jack or Delta or Atlas). I could speculate, that the earlier ADAM products didn't allow you to change them out --- a much more complex biological mechanism/technology (the slots and then changeable slots - via Gene Bank). Earlier versions, the more you had, the more unstable you were (and the Splicers we saw were the ones who generally had NOT genetically imploded from too many at once). They (various Plasmids/Tonics) often interfered with each other, limiting options... Bootlegged ADAM products could have many defects. Later, Ryan would have wanted the Plasmids to not fry the Splicers (citizens he wanted back) so much (he also wouldn't want MORE insane people tearing up his City and murdering other Citizens). So when he got charge of Fontaine Futuristics, he would have probably had them (and his own Labs) work on alot more stability. This resulted in the Plasmid/Tonic Slot mechanism and a method to disable their effects (which Delta and Jack and Atlas in our game made use of). But who knows what long term effects might still be for those characters using so many - the game's timespan was really only days at most(?) so we didn't see it). ADAM also may have been rare® by the time of the games, and it just may have been too hard to amass enough for more than a few Plasmids (ontop of all the Tonics you could also want). SO Ryan's Bounty of 1000 ADAM on Jack might have been a BIG incentive ... --- --- --- . . . . . . . The LAIR of a Faction 'Boss' called The Barber who would have some interesting things for you. Barber themed banter seems natural, but instead shouldn't he then VERY strangely talk like a Spanish Matador (or something similarly disjoint/incongruous ...)? --- --- --- --- --- . .